ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Learning French with Raine and Kiva
Kermit and Kiva enters the stage to get this week's show on the road, while Fozzie peeks in. Kermit: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. - Kermit and Kiva sees Fozzie from behind them. Kermit: Fozzie, what are you doing? Fozzie: I'm checking the house. Kermit: Will you get out of here? Fozzie: Sorry. - Back on track, Kermit speaks a little of French to kick things off. Kermit: That's 'ladies and gentlemen'. You'll notice a little French sneaking into my speech, and that's because our special guest tonight is none other than that international star Mr. Charles Aznavour. Kiva: Oui. Plus, our other guests tonight are the ponies from Ponyville- Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Mainly, I would name all, but it would take long to notice. Kermit: But right now, let's raise the certain, strike up the band, and get things moving on The Muppet Show. - Kermit and Kiva went backstage to begin the opening act. Reia: Bon travail, Kiva. You keep getting better and better at this each week. Kiva: I know. Plus, it's amazing to have Twilight Sparkle here too. Applejack: Huh.. This place reminds me back home, but filled with Muppets all over. Reia: You'll get used to it, Applejack. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: How's Ponyville, by the way? Pinkie: Hmm... Well, all's well, really. Kiva: That's good. Pinkie: I mean, aside from the bad guys who will take over the world. Kiva: I know, Pinkie. We already defeated most of them. Twilight: What do you mean, 'most'? Kiva: Well, both Dedede and Pete tried to stop the show. And that's just all in one month. Rarity: Wow.. Must've been a struggle. Kiva: Yeah, it is. But at least, they won't bother with us again. Twilight: Wow.. I'm really impressed. Is security your job around here? Kiva: Well, I'm actually a host assistant. Pinkie: Wow.. So, you are helping Kermit with his intros? Kiva: Pretty much. Plus, we do acts for the show too. Twilight: Like what? A song? A presentation? Kiva: I guess you can do a song or an act. Either one will work for the show. Applejack: Perfect, Kiva. I think Twilight likes to sing something. Kiva: Okay. Just let me know which one. Twilight: It might be a bit, but I'll let you know. Kiva: Alright. So, about learning French... I think Raine should help instead. Twilight: Professor Raine? Reia: Yeah, although I have no idea why you want to learn it. Twilight: It's for my studies back at Ponyville. Kiva: Oh, that makes sense. Reia: Sure does. - Raine and Genis walked into the backstage for seeing the guest star this week. Genis: Wow.. An international star. That's so cool! Raine: I know you are excited, Genis. Kiva: Raine! Perfect timing. We need some help with Twilight's studies. Raine: Oh? Which study? Kiva: Speaking French. Raine: That won't be difficult to learn. Kiva: I know. Twilight: Well then, shall we get started? Kiva: Yes. - Meanwhile... Category:Scenes - Muppets